Blunder, success, or plot
by Meloe-bkl
Summary: House est mis au défi et Cuddy n'est pas au bout de ses surprises!


**Titre :** Blunder, success, or plot ?  
**Auteur : **Meloe  
**Disclaimers :** rien ne m'appartient, mais j'accepte les donations d'acteurs à ma personne^^  
**Spoilers :** saison 5 en général  
**Genre :** Humour, péripéties housiennes.  
**Résumé :** House est mis au défi et Cuddy n'est pas au bout de ses surprises!  
**Item # 89 :** « Quelqu'un est mis au défi » du hmd_frenchfics challenge

* * *

« On ne commence pas ?  
- On attend House…, soupira Cuddy.  
- House ? Attendez, on parle bien du même, hein ? Le gars hypocrite, asocial, et qui se fout des autres… ?  
- Foreman… N'en rajoutez pas, d'accord ?  
- Pour une fois, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Foreman… Demander à House de faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un, c'est..., commença Chase.  
- Contre nature ? proposa Foreman.  
- Quoique rien que pour le concept ça vaut le coup de voir ça, observa calmement Wilson. »

La porte s'ouvrit soudain brusquement, aidée en cela par un magistral coup de canne, sur l'éternel retardataire qu'était House.

« Bande de petit cachotiers ! Alors on parle de moi derrière mon dos ?  
- House, quoique vous en pensiez vous n'êtes pas le centre permanent de nos conversations, lui fit observer Cuddy.  
- Ttttt. Il m'a semblé entendre mon ramasseur de coton personnel crier le mot asocial. Et il n'y a qu'à moi qu'il réserve ce doux surnom, ajouta House en papillonnant des yeux à l'intention de ce dernier.  
- Vous êtes vraiment un sale con House.  
- Attention, c'est interdit d'insulter le maître !  
- Bien Missié, ironisa Foreman. »

Cuddy soupira, et décida de couper court à cette conversation avant que cela ne dégénère. House était déjà difficilement gérable mais depuis quelque temps Foreman avait tendance à lui répondre, ce qui rendait leurs conversations à la fois ignobles, outrageusement immorales et surtout interminables.

« On peut peut-être commencer maintenant ? tenta Cuddy.  
- Gentil esclave, vous pourrez peut-être manger à table ce soir.  
- House !  
- Quoi m'man ?  
- Vous voulez bien vous calmer ?  
- Pourquoi ? Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que je fais là, moi ? J'ai encore tué personne aujourd'hui !  
- House, on est là pour parler de Tim, intervint Wilson.  
- Oh, tu veux parler de ton amant Jimmy ? Celui pour qui tu me délaisse à la cafet' ? Oh mon cœur se brise !  
- Le docteur Tim Horttons est en dépression, lui fit remarquer Cuddy.  
- Pauvre de lui, ironisa House. Heureusement Wilson est là, et je suis sûr que Tim'Ho ferait une très belle demoiselle en détresse…  
- Ta gueule House, le coupa Wilson. Son frère vient de mourir et Tim nous a demander de nous en occuper…  
- Il est mort, de quoi veux-tu qu'on s'occupe ? Tu ne te souviens déjà plus de tes cours de biologie ?  
- De son enterrement. De l'enterrement de Carlyle.  
- Oh. »

Lisa tourna la tête en direction de House, juste à temps pour le voir fléchir quelques secondes. Il était rare que les réponses de House ne se composent que d'une seule syllabe, qui plus est une syllabe simple comme un « oh » qui pourrait laisser sous entendre le ressentit d'une émotion… D'ailleurs il dut se rendre compte de son erreur devant les paires d'yeux qui le fixèrent subitement. Et décida de se rattraper à sa manière, comme d'habitude : odieuse. Cuddy tenta de l'en empêcher en esquissant un geste en direction de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, mais House était déjà lancé.

« Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça me concerne, je refuse déjà d'organiser ou même de participer à des mariages, alors des enterrements... ! Si encore c'était une jolie fille…  
- House, tenta de le couper Cuddy.  
- Quoiqu'en parlant de filles… Je peux vous filer le numéro de ses strip-teaseuses préférées, si vous y mettez le prix je pari qu'elles seront d'accord pour venir égayer un peu tout ça ! Lulu surtout, c'était sa préférée je crois… Lulu aux gros lolos, ajouta House fier de lui.  
- House, ça suffit ! cria Cuddy. »

Le diagnosticien paru choqué par son intervention. Il se retourna et ce n'est qu'au moment de sortir qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de la femme de Carlyle, et comprit un peu mieux l'intervention de Cuddy. Elle soupira en le voyant sortir, et encore plus devant l'air choqué de la femme de Carlyle. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs hésiter entre éclater en larmes ou simplement se laisser aller à étriper House. La partie ne s'annonçait pas facile.

En même temps, Cuddy ne pouvait que comprendre le ressenti de cette femme vis-à-vis de House. Son mari avait stipulé dans son testament qu'il ne voulait de personne d'autre que de lui pour organiser son enterrement. Imaginez, le choc pour sa femme. Elle n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi. Elle avait beau connaître le docteur Carlyle Horttons, qui était soit dit en passant un des meilleurs cardiologues de l'hôpital, et bien qu'elle ait eu vent de ses soirées « arrosées » avec House, elle n'aurait jamais cru possible que quelqu'un veuille de House pour organiser ce genre d'événement. Un enterrement de vie de garçon peut être, mais un enterrement tout court…

« C'est cet homme n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui…  
- C'est cet homme odieux, qui vient de refuser d'organiser cela. Alors que mon mari…  
- Je sais, je sais. Asseyez-vous, nous allons discuter de tout cela au calme. »

Cuddy la fit asseoir sur son divan, et congédia d'un regard ses collègues. Un regard particulièrement perçant, qui en s'arrêtant sur Wilson, lui fit bien comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à trouver un moyen d'arranger ça.

Encore une fois, ce n'est pas lui qui avait le rôle le plus facile dans cette histoire. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait House, Wilson avait fini par s'y habituer. Tellement, qu'il pensait qu'en effet si réincarnation il devait y avoir, il se verrait bien en criquet. Secouant la tête au souvenir des remarques de son ami à ce propos, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau pas étonné le moins du monde de trouver House avachit sur son canapé.

« Tu as un double des clefs de mon bureau, pas vrai ? demanda bien inutilement Wilson.  
- T'es perspicace en plus Jimmy. D'ailleurs, le dernier tiroir de ton bureau est extrêmement intéressant…  
- Quoi ?  
- Hé, j'ai les clefs de ton bureau, ce qui implique la pièce et le bureau, lui sourit House. »

Wilson soupira bruyamment, on ne pouvait pas lutter contre la curiosité de House. Si seulement il pouvait mettre autant d'énergie dans ses rapports avec les autres… Il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder les choses avec House à propos de Carlyle. Il les savait proches, pas autant qu'avec lui certes, mais assez pour que House le juge digne compagnon de bar à strip-tease. Il savait aussi qu'il devait y aller prudemment sinon House se refermerait immédiatement.

« Hey, je me souviens de ce jour où toi et Carlyle êtes arrivés avec des oreilles de lapin sur la tête, complètement ivres, et vous aviez débarqué à l'hôpital…  
- Ça c'était une sacrée soirée, et la tête que Cuddy avait faite en nous voyant débarquer…, se souvint House.  
- Oui, ça je m'en souviens bien aussi.  
- Mais tout ça c'est fini, observa-t-il.  
- Tu vas le faire alors ? demanda doucement Wilson.  
- Moi ? Tu me vois vraiment organiser ça ? s'exclama House incrédule.  
- Sincèrement, non. Mais c'est apparemment ce que voulait Carlyle.  
- Parce qu'il n'était pas là pour voir le foutoir que j'ai mis à l'enterrement de mon père ! Tu as déjà du m'y trainer de force. Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller à un enterrement volontairement ? ajouta-t-il. Et puis je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne le ferais pas !

House se leva et claudiqua jusqu'à la porte, faisant claquer celle-ci bruyamment derrière lui. Wilson savait bien que tout cela l'affectait. Il savait aussi que ces dernières phrases montraient davantage la peur de mal faire, qu'une réelle opposition. Il allait falloir mettre Cuddy dans le coup.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin trouva la directrice du prestigieux PPTH en pleine discussion avec le plus prestigieux diagnosticien de ce même hôpital, bien que cela n'ait de discussion que le nom. Mais le personnel de l'hôpital avait depuis longtemps appris à ignorer les cris de House. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas de Cuddy, qui en ce moment se demandait si quitte à organiser un enterrement on ne pourrait pas y inclure aussi celui de House par la même occasion…

« House, vous le faite ! C'est un ordre, voilà vous êtes content ?  
- Parce qu'en plus vous croyez encore que me donner des ordres peut avoir un quelconque effet sur moi ? Vous me vexez…  
- Bon sang, c'était quand même votre ami, non ?  
- Je n'ai pas d'amis et je n'en ai pas besoin, ça aussi je pensais que vous le saviez, rétorqua House.  
- Ah oui ? Et Wilson ?  
- Wilson ? C'est mon parasite perso, et puis je l'aide à se préparer pour l'examen de psy de comptoir, railla-t-il. »

Bon sang, cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'elle discutait avec lui et cela lui semblait déjà être une éternité. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de cela, quoiqu'il en dise. Cuddy soupira, elle détestait devoir faire ça : mais aux grands maux, les grands moyens. Elle prit donc la direction de la sortie, quittant elle-même son propre bureau. Une fois hors de vue de House, elle ajusta son chemisier devant le regard interloqué de sa secrétaire et retourna l'affronter d'un pas énergique, un faux air désespéré sur le visage, et un décolleté qui avait subitement gagné en profondeur…

« Vous revenez déjà ? J'ai à peine eu le temps de fouiller, se plaignit House.  
- Lâchez ça, House ! ordonna Cuddy en lui enlevant son agenda des mains. Et poussez-vous de ma chaise.  
- Non m'man !  
- Ecoutez moi bien, dit-elle en se penchant légèrement au-dessus du bureau, vous allez organiser cela en souvenir de Carlyle, et…  
- Vous savez que ce n'est pas de m'agiter vos jumelles sous les yeux qui va me faire changer d'avis, lui fit remarquer House en ne la regardant pas dans les yeux.  
- Et…  
- Vous me faite un strip-tease ?  
- House ! Je vous dispense de consultations pour les trois prochaines semaines. Et puis après tout vous n'avez qu'à considérer cela comme un défi personnel : prouver au monde que vous êtes capable d'organiser autre chose qu'une beuverie !  
- Mouais… Etant donné que je suis aussi capable d'organiser des orgies, votre argument n'est pas très convaincant, lui fit-il remarquer.  
- Bon sang, ok ! Et vous pourrez aussi avoir la place de parking de Foreman ! ajouta-t-elle en se maudissant.  
- Génial ! Vous voyez quand vous voulez, vous savez négocier !  
- House, le crématorium est réservé pour dans trois jours. Dépêchez vous. »

Elle soupira en s'asseyant à son bureau. Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour faire entendre raison à cet homme… Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser un second soupir, que House revenait dans son bureau à grands clopinements.

« Quoi encore, House ?  
- Vous savez, dit-il en se penchant sur son bureau, en déboutant un bouton de plus vous auriez pu éviter d'avoir à me balancer la place de Foreman…  
- C'est trop bête, vraiment.  
- Moi j'dis ça, hein… Le problème c'est que Foreman n'est pas aussi sensible que moi à vos décolletés et j'aimerais bien être là quand vous le lui expliquerez, cria-t-il en quittant pour de bon son bureau. »

Magnifique, comme ça tout l'étage l'avait entendu… Au moins House allait se coller à cette foutue organisation. Quant à savoir pourquoi il tenait tant à récupérer la place de parking de Foreman, cela restait un mystère et ne lui laissait que la dure tâche de l'annoncer au principal intéressé. Ou pas, après tout il serait bien assez tôt mis au courant par House et il serait toujours temps de s'expliquer si le médecin décidait de venir lui demander des comptes.

Ce n'est d'ailleurs que deux jours après cet événement, et alors que House s'était finalement attelé à l'organisation de la cérémonie, que Foreman jugea bon de venir réclamer quelques éclaircissements. Jour où bien évidement House se trouvait déjà à faire le siège de son bureau, insistant sur le fait qu'un enterrement sans téquila ne valait rien et, grâce à l'arrivée de Foreman, ajoutant qu'il ne lui rendrait pas sa place tant qu'elle ne céderait pas. A ce moment très précis elle songea qu'après tout elle aurait du s'en douter, House ne faisait jamais rien sans arrières pensées.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous lui avez donné ma place ? S'insurgea Foreman.  
- Comment savez vous que c'est à moi qu'elle l'a donné, d'abord ? Faudrait voir à arrêter de m'accuser à tort et à travers… C'est de l'acharnement sur minorité claudiquante, se plaignit l'intéressé.  
- Parce que vous vous souciez du sort des minorités maintenant, s'exclama Foreman.  
- Sauf de celles qui vous concernent bien sûr, précisa House.  
- Je sais que c'est lui qui l'a, renchérit le médecin en se tournant vers Cuddy. Parce que vous avez garé votre moto bien en évidence dessus ce matin, pesta-t-il à l'encontre de House.  
- Et…  
- Et quoi ? Vous voulez peut être jouer sur votre handicap ? Ma place est trois fois plus loin de l'entrée que la vôtre !  
- Sacrifice nécessaire, observa House d'une voix de martyr.  
- Nécessaire à quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Cuddy en se maudissant d'avance d'entrer dans son jeu.  
- Et bien… commença House. A prouver que Foreman est une femme ! Explosa-t-il à l'entrée des trois autres médecins dans la salle.  
- Pardon ? Ce n'est pas moi qui compense mes problèmes de virilité avec une canne, lui lança ce dernier revanchard.  
- Oh… On dirait que je l'ai énervé ! Si vous n'avez pas remarqué que je vous ais piqué votre place depuis une semaine, dont les deux derniers jours avec la bénédiction de Cuddy, c'est parce que vous dormez chez Thirteen ! Et, ô grands dieux, chassez ces images horribles de ma têtes, s'exclama le diagnosticien, mais cela me pousse à me demander qui de vous deux fait la femme... lâcha-t-il sur un ton sournois.  
- House vous êtes vraiment… commença Foreman.  
- Odieux ? l'aida celui-ci.  
- Mêlez vous de vos affaires conclut Foreman en se retournant.  
- De suite, mais avant je m'occupe des vôtres ! Vous vous souvenez de ce pari ?  
- Quel pari ?  
- Vous sous-entendiez que je ne pourrais pas organiser cette cérémonie…  
- Ce n'était pas un pari !  
- Si.  
- Non.  
- Considérez que s'en est un, sinon vous êtes viré, précisa House.  
- Supposons, et après ? soupira Foreman.  
- Etant donné que cette cérémonie va être une réussite, considérez que j'ai gagné le pari, se pavana House. En conséquence… Vous devrez porter ça demain ! lui intima-t-il en exhibant fièrement une jupe à carreaux.  
- Vous êtes vraiment un grand malade House ! Je ne porterai pas de jupe ! ET, s'exclama-t-il en se croyant sauvé, le règlement de l'hôpital interdit aux hommes de porter des vêtements féminins !  
- Faux ! Ce n'est pas une jupe : c'est un kilt écossais ! Et vous le porterez demain pour l'enterrement de Carlyle : il avait des racines écossaises, ça lui fera plaisir, insista House.  
- Cuddy… geignit Foreman.  
- Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien faire… C'est un kilt, et si je vous interdisais de le porter les minorités écossaises de l'hôpital pourrait prendre ça comme un affront, lui apprit-elle. Quant à votre pari, c'est entre vous et House, finit-elle en essayant de ne pas sourire.  
- Chouette ! trépigna le diagnosticien. Et n'oubliez pas, si vous voulez être parfaite, emmenez une cornemuse, et un jooooooli collier ! lança House avant de quitter triomphalement le bureau de sa patronne. »

La sortie de House finit d'agacer Foreman, qui sortit peu après l'air de se demander pourquoi il travaillait encore pour House. Le reste des médecins suivit, cachant plus ou moins bien leur air hilare, quant à Thirteen elle semblait simplement hésiter sur l'ampleur du crime à commettre pour défendre son ami. Cuddy soupira, chassant tout sourire de son visage. Elle n'était pas particulièrement fière d'avoir contribué au petit jeu de House, mais au moins il en avait oublié toute idée de téquila pour l'enterrement de Carlyle.

A la pensée du médecin, Cuddy sourit en se demandant comment Foreman réagirait en apprenant qu'il n'y avait chez lui absolument aucune racine écossaise, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de minorités écossaises dans son hôpital. Puis elle fut prise d'un terrible sentiment d'appréhension en songeant que c'était House qui organisait la cérémonie et qu'expliquer pourquoi Foreman portait un kilt serait sans doute le cadet de ses problèmes. Sentiment qui s'accentua quand elle vit le diagnosticien passer devant son bureau, tenant ostensiblement ballons et cotillons à la main…

On y était. Le jour fatidique. Le jour où House allait très probablement commettre quelque chose d'odieux dans les plus affreuses et inconvenantes des circonstances. Elle voyait d'ici le conseil d'administration la désosser vivante pour avoir laissé cela arriver, impliquant son nom, celui de House et par là même la réputation de l'hôpital.

Elle n'en sortirait pas vivante. C'était du moins ça conviction jusqu'à ce que les derniers mots de remerciement de la famille se finissent. Remerciement ? Cuddy écarquilla les yeux à la recherche d'une anomalie. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait prêté que peu d'attention à la cérémonie, guettant tout du long une farce de House. Elle avait à peine remarqué le pauvre Foreman, essayant de passer inaperçu dans un coin de salle. Mais mis à part cela tout semblait normal, la cérémonie était maintenant finie et les gens se dirigeaient vers le buffet. Et ils avaient remercié House… ? Ce n'était pas normal. Ou bien elle avait brusquement atterrit dans une dimension parallèle ou bien House préparait quelque chose d'encore pire, et dans ce cas cela ne laissait rien présager de bon.

La doyenne de l'hôpital fut rapidement rassurée quant à sa place dans l'univers quand, en s'approchant d'une table, elle surprit les propos de son diable de diagnosticien.

«Vous savez, je ne pensais pas que vous le feriez.  
- Moi non plus, ajouta Wilson.  
- Surprendre c'est mon truc, expliqua House.  
- Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas que vous le feriez si bien, rectifia Tim. J'avoue que je craignais un peu vos « dons » d'organisateurs. Mais au final, c'est juste…  
- Pitié ne me lâchez pas un « parfait » ou je cours me pendre, prévint House.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, rassurez vous. Je pense que c'est juste ce qu'aurait voulu mon frère. Il aurait aimé que les gens sourient à son enterrement, et je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il vous avait choisi, vous. Je tenais à vous remercier pour ça, House.  
- Ne me remerciez pas, c'était totalement intéressé, précisa House alors que deux paires d'yeux le fixaient.  
- Comment cela ?  
- Je cherche à me faire bien voir de votre famille, je veux pouvoir organiser votre enterrement aussi.  
- Pardon ? s'étouffa Tim.  
- Quoi, vous venez de dire que vous aviez aimé ma mise en scène…  
- Oui, oui : le cercueil qui passe dans le cœur était une très bonne idée mais…  
- Alors dites oui, demanda House.  
- Si vous me dites d'abord pourquoi vous y tenez tant.  
- Votre frère était cardiologue, d'où le cercueil passant dans le cœur, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui…  
- Vous êtes bien gynécologue, Tim ? demanda House avec un sourire immense.  
- Mon dieu, House tu ne changeras jamais ! s'exclama Wilson plié en quatre. »

**FIN**


End file.
